Save Me From the Skeletons In My Closet
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: Kagome wants college to be a fresh start for her and her sister Kiyomi, and it all goes well when they meet the two handsome Takahashi brothers. But nothing good ever seems to last for the sisters and they soon find their pasts literally chasing after them. This is a revision of my fic Third Times the Charm (which I apologize for making).
1. A Fresh Start

**Welp, I'm revising it everyone! I'm changing a few things but hopefully it will turn out better than the first version from when I was like thirteen and had no idea what I was talking about *cringe*. This time I'm going to try and balance out the Kag/Inu love and the Hitoshi/Kiyomi love because it is in fact an Inu/Kag fic. There will obviously be some serious changes so I hope you don't mind. For those of you who are new Kiyomi and Hitoshi are my characters as well as the villain Masashi, so yeah. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Also updates might not be as frequent as I like but that's a might, because rewriting this took like half an hour so we'll see.**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

BEEP BEEP BE-

A hand reached out from under lilac covers and destroyed the screeching device. An animalistic growl sounded from the girl buried in her covers as she was torn from her sleep. Sitting up with a grunt, she stretched her silver hair pouring down her back. She glared at the former alarm clock.

"I thought I killed you last week," she said glowering at what was left of the device.

"You did, I bought a new one."

The girl glanced over to see her little sister smirking in the doorway her brown eyes filled with mirth. There were significant differences between the two girls and you wouldn't think they were related at first glance. The little sister had creamy white skin with a petite, curvy figure, big chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with mischeivousness, and full pink lips. The eldest on the other hand, was silver haired with slightly tanned skin and thicker with prominent curves due to her heritage. She was more toned than her sister due to her involvement in sports, but didn't lose her feminine touch. Her eyes were two different colors shining in contrast to her hair, one a bright amber and the other lavender. They weren't even the same race; the youngest was human, a miko descended from a line of powerful priestesses and the eldest was a full demon. She didn't exactly know what all she was but she knew she half dog demon. They were so different because they weren't actually related; the eldest had been adopted.

The eldest yawned falling back into the comfort of her bed, "Whatever, you waste money buying all of those damned clocks. I'm going back to sleep."

"Kiyomi come on! We're moving into our dorms today I don't have time for your morning crankiness."

"Dorms? We were left a shrine Kagome, we don't need a dorm," Kiyomi muttered burying her face into the pillows.

"Yeah except our shrine is _six hours_ away from Mt. Hakurei University. This is why we loaded up last night and had the trucks deliver our stuff yesterday; you literally just have to put your clothes on and get in the car."

"University? What's a university? Isn't that a myth?" Kiyomi mumbled into her pillows dozing off.

Kagome groaned and banged her head against the door. She was so excited to go to college! It was a chance for her and Kiyomi to start over, to forget about all the bad things they'd gone through, but of course Kiyomi wasn't comfortable with it. Trying to use sleep as an excuse.

"Kiyomi Higurashi, if you don't get up I'm ripping your Sakuya Ookochi poster."

Kiyomi shot up from her bed clad in nothing but a red sports bra and black running shorts.

"Now where did I put my shirt? Welp can't find it; we should get going or we're going to be late unpacking. You know I always say punctuality is the key to a successful future. Where are my shoes?"

Kagome shook her head; sometimes it was like she was the oldest. Kiyomi slipped on her black Jordans and raced down the stairs.

"Ok let's get going Kagome! Can't be late!" Kiyomi called out.

Kagome muttered following behind her, "You're impossible."

. . .

"Where the hell is Inuyasha?" a deep voice groaned.

The male slumped against the door of his black Lamborghini and sighed; his little brother was never one for punctuality. He and his older brother had been waiting outside the huge Takahashi estate for thirty minutes and he was getting irritated.

"Patience Hitoshi, you should expect no less from him," a _very_ tall male voiced while keeping his eyes trained on The Art of War.

Hitoshi nodded; he did have a point. The Takahashi brothers were a strange bunch of siblings. The eldest, Sesshoumaru, was a pure blooded dog demon. He stood tall and proud at an impressive 6'4" his lean, muscular form chiseled to perfection under fair skin. He had long, silver hair that fell neatly nearly to the back of his knees and luminous amber eyes that were cold and unreadable. He was a quiet sort, very indifferent to everyone around him; he didn't care for people.

Then there was the middle child, Hitoshi Nakeda. He was adopted by the Takahashis as a baby after the death of his parents and it was obvious he had no blood relation to the Takahashis. He was a pure blooded wolf demon who was a pretty nice height as well, only an inch and a half or so shorter than Sesshoumaru. He was lean as well but a bit more buffed out than the older brother. His skin glowed a rich copper and his eyes shone a bright, emerald green that popped out in comparison to his dark brown hair. Hitoshi was the lovable one out of the bunch due to his irresistible charm.

"Well he needs to hurry because I'm tired and I'm the one who has to drive. I want a nap after I unpack at the dorm," Hitoshi whined rubbing his eyes.

"Why would you sleep? Don't you want to look around the campus? You do have to start school tomorrow."

"No because by the time we leave it will already be nine in the evening!" he shouted towards the house.

"Can you both shut the hell up?"

Out came the youngest standing at the same height as Hitoshi. Inuyasha was half dog demon which was known by all due to the silver dog ears that rested atop his wild silver mane. He was more rugged than the other two and was the broader one of the three brothers. He was slightly tanned and had amber eyes that weren't as bright as Sesshoumaru's due to his human blood. He had a temper problem to say the least, but overall he was a likeable guy. He just had a hard time reigning in his anger.

"If you would hurry we wouldn't be complaining. Sesshoumaru came all the way out here from the university to make our first few days easier; we don't have time to waste waiting for you."

"Whatever princess, let's get going already," Inuyasha said reaching for the passenger's door.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist and tossed it away climbing into the passenger's seat.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha protested.

"What?"

"I'm sitting there!"

Sesshoumaru looked around the seat and back at Inuyasha.

"I do believe I'm sitting here half-breed. Sit in the back; children under twelve aren't allowed up front."

"Why you-."

Hitoshi sighed; this was going to be a long ride.

**. . . **

**(A/N: Welp there you are! Hope you liked it! Review!)**


	2. Meeting New People?

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . .**

"Holy crap," Kagome and Kiyomi muttered in awe.

Their dorm building was _six _stories; the biggest on the campus. They could only imagine what the rooms looked like.

"I know right? Wait until you see the rooms!"

Kagome grinned and nodded in agreement with her best friend they'd agreed to meet here, Sango. Sango Yamato had been Kagome's best friend since they were kids and they both took pride in the strength of their friendship. Sango came from a long line of demon slayers that were still active even today explaining her toned body. She had the best curves and creamy white skin, honey brown eyes, and long brown hair constantly pulled up into a high pony tail. She was a strong willed woman who didn't take crap from anyone, but, under the hardness from her family's training, she was a tender, loving girl. Just don't get on her bad side.

"They better be amazing. Have you met your roommate yet?"

"No, she hasn't shown up yet."

"Did you unpack?" Kiyomi asked pulling two of her only suitcases out of the trunk of Kagome's green Honda.

"Yes because unlike you I got here early."

"Well sorry I'm not a morning person. Speaking of sleep, I'm going to go find my room so I can unpack and go to back to sleep. They put our stuff we shipped yesterday in our dorm right?"

"They should have," Sango responded helping Kagome get her bags out of the trunk.

Kagome shook her head and mumbled, "No one mentioned sleep."

**. . . **

"Finally, we're here!" Hitoshi cried with joy practically flying out of the car.

"Since when are you so happy to be at school?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not, I'm just glad I'm out of the car. You and Sesshoumaru argued for _six hours straight_. I felt homicidal for _six hours straight_."

"If you would invest in a muzzle for him like I constantly recommend, you wouldn't have this problem," Sesshoumaru intoned dryly.

"Hey-!"

"Don't start," Hitoshi snapped.

Inuyasha shut his mouth and grumbled something under his breath. The two brothers unloaded their suitcases from the car, while Sesshoumaru explained to them some of the rules of the biggest dorm house on the campus. He was the dorm house leader of course.

"Hello friends!"

They all turned to see their, well Hitoshi and Inuyasha's, good friend Miroku Houshi (Sesshoumaru tolerated him). Miroku was a handsome man indeed with his tall, lean form, dark brown eyes, and charming smile. Unfortunately for girls everywhere he was huge pervert, despite the fact he was from a family of monks.

"Hey Miroku, how long have you been here?" Inuyasha asked giving him one of those manly man hand shake greetings.

"Not a long time, I knew you guys wouldn't actually get here at one thirty, so I came an hour later to be safe."

"You know us so well," Inuyasha laughed.

"Of course."

"Well, let's get this unpacking crap over with so I can take a nap," Hitoshi said dragging his suitcases to the dorm house.

**. . . **

Kagome fell back onto her bed with a happy sigh, "Finally all unpacked! That demon speed of yours comes in handy Yomi."

Kiyomi grinned breaking down the last empty box, "Sure does."

They had both been there for about an hour or two unpacking. Kiyomi had finished first obviously and had helped Kagome out. The dorms were really nice; there was a room on each side of the dorm with private bathrooms and a huge living room took up the main room with a little corner in the right that served as a mini kitchen with a fridge and cabinets to store food. Not to mention there was wonderful balcony extending from the living room. Overall just a nice place to live.

"Well I'm going to go take a nap. Hopefully when my roommate shows up she isn't loud," Kiyomi announced walking out of the room.

"Don't kill anyone!" Kagome shouted after her.

"Like I said, let's hope she isn't loud."

She left Kagome's room and walked several doors down to her own room. Her dorm was identical to Kagome's and she assumed all of them were like this. Having already unpacked, she decided to take the long awaited nap she had been craving. She walked into her room and fell on her bed closing her eyes allowing herself to relax and fall asleep.

**. . . **

"Ok so we found my dorm, now where's yours?"

Hitoshi rolled his eyes at his little brother, "If I knew would we be standing here this long trying to figure it out?"

"Someone's cranky," Miroku chimed.

"Yeah because I'm tired and I can't find my damn room."

"Well it's not my fault these rooms are numbered weird! Where's Sesshoumaru? Didn't he say he'd help us with this crap?"

"He would if you hadn't pissed him off."

Inuyasha huffed looking back down at the piece of paper, "Whatever we can do it ourselves."

"You mean _you _can do it yourself. I'm going to go sleep in your room while you look for mine."

"What? That's not fair."

Hitoshi gave him a cruel smile and pinched his cheek, "You're the one who pissed off Sesshoumaru, so you're the one who's going to find my room. Kapeesh?"

Inuyasha gulped and looked away muttering in response, "Fine."

Hitoshi grinned triumphantly and let himself into Inuyasha's dorm room. He looked around and admired the nice place briefly before searching for a room to sleep in. He chose the one on the right side of the dorm room and opened it ready to jump into bed. Unfortunately, he found it occupied by someone else. A very _beautiful _someone else clad in nothing but running shorts and a sports bra.

_'Christ…'_

His green eyes trailed up long legs the color of vanilla coffee and then continued admiring every dip and bend of her lovely curves. His eyes then landed on her lips his beast purring and the white of his eyes bleeding red. All of the sudden, the woman jumped up and in a blur advanced on him. He caught her ankle just as her foot was about to connect to his head his eyes returning to their normal color.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you doing in my room?"

He gazed into her eyes; they were incredible.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he whispered.

Kiyomi almost blushed; this guy was _really_ hot. She allowed her eyes to wander down his lean, muscular body and back up to rest on his bright emerald green eyes. Yeah, definitely hot.

She growled, "Answer my question!"

He blinked, "Oh, I came in here to take a nap."

Another growl tore from her throat, "Don't play games with me wolf-."

A scream reached their ears and Kiyomi tensed. It was Kagome's scream. She tore her leg from his grip and ran out of the room with him close behind. She ran into the open door of her dorm looking for her little sister frantically. She ran into her room to see Kagome cornering some guy with a bat. A guy with silver hair like hers and amber eyes.

"Kagome-!"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

"Keh like that's going to do anything to me," Inuyasha scoffed pushing the bat out of his face.

"With the right swing it will."

Hitoshi sighed and put himself between the two.

"Why can't you just tell her the situation instead of being an ass huh?" he turned to Kagome with a charming smile, "Forgive my brother's rudeness, he was just moving my bags to my dorm."

"Your dorm?"

"Yeah."

"They don't room guys with girls."

"Not in usual cases, but sometimes there will be more guys than girls or vice versa and, instead of putting one extra person to a room, they have to put them in a room together."

Kagome lowered the bat her eyes wide with surprise.

"So you're my roommate?"

He gave her another charming grin, "Yeah, I'm Hitoshi nice to meet you. Kagome was it?"

She nodded and turned back to Inuyasha blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I attacked you."

Inuyasha took a good look at the girl now that she wasn't attacking him and realized she was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was the color of almond milk and her body was petite with evident curves. Her raven hair fell down her back in waves and her chocolate brown eyes shone brightly with spirit. Not to mention her full pink lips were incredibly tempting.

Something deep inside Inuyasha reacted to the beautiful girl but he shrugged it off. He blushed from embarrassment as well noticing he'd been staring.

"It's whatever; it's a normal reaction to a random guy coming in your room."

She laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Kiyomi cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes on Hitoshi.

"Well Hitoshi, if this is your dorm why were you in mine?"

"I told you, I was going to take a nap."

"So you break into my room?"

"Of course not, I used a key."

She growled and Kagome hurried over to her to prevent her short tempered siblings from hurting the guy. Hitoshi's evasive answers were irritating the hell out of her.

"I'm getting tired of you beating around the bush wolf, answer the question!"

He chuckled loving the way she got so riled up. She was fun.

"Alright, alright. I was tired and couldn't find my room so I went to my brothers while he found mine."

Kiyomi relaxed though she was still irritated she had to go so far to get an answer. She saw the amusement in the guy's eyes and knew he was enjoying messing her; bastard. She turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"So you're my roommate?"

"Looks like it."

Kiyomi glanced at Kagome with worried eyes. She wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"Something wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"I'm not comfortable with my sister rooming with you."

"Yomi-," Kagome said.

"No it's fine," Hitoshi insisted, "I understand, but I assure you I won't do anything to hurt your sister."

"You'd better hope so," Kagome warned.

And with that she left.

**. . .**

"Your sister isn't the best at meeting new people is she?"

Hitoshi stirred the two cups of hot cocoa in the kitchen while Kagome sat on the couch in the living room. They had been getting along pretty well. It wasn't too awkward or anything and they both seemed to be pretty great with people. He took a seat by her on the couch and handed her a cup of the hot cocoa that she accepted with a thank you.

"Oh Kiyomi? Yeah she's not really good around guys; she's been through a lot. We both have."

"Oh I see," he responded taking a drink of the hot beverage. "What if I tried to flirt with her? Would she respond?"

Kagome looked away thoughtfully, "Maybe, if she thinks your cute."

"Does she think I'm cute?"

"Maybe, she was pretty nice to you compared to every other guy she's yelled at."

"That was nice?"

She laughed, "Yeah believe it or not."

She took a sip of her drink and her eyes widened, "Wow this is great! What did you put in it?"

"It's a secret," he said with a wink.

"Well whatever it is I need it in my life daily.

He chuckled and then smirked, "Oh and yes Inuyasha is single and yes he thinks you're cute."

She blushed and looked down into her cup, "W-why are you telling me that?"

"Because you want to know."

She turned even darker, "Was I that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, but not to him. He's kind of dense when it comes to things like that."

"Oh…so he thinks I'm cute?"

"Definitely he was eyeing you like a pervert. You aren't quick to notice those things either huh?"

"Not really."

He through an arm around her patting her shoulder, "Stick with me doll. I'll help you out."

**. . .**

It wasn't going nearly as well with Kiyomi and Inuyasha as it was with Kagome and Hitoshi. It was awkward to say the least. They had both finished packing and kind of just sat on opposite sides of the living room fidgeting. Kiyomi's leg was bouncing as she listened carefully for her sister.

"You can calm down you know," Inuyasha said a bit of irritation in his tone, "not all guys are pigs."

She stopped her movements and almost blushed from embarrassment.

She sighed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm just always like this. I told myself I would try and be more relaxed around new people but I guess it's just easier said than done."

Inuyasha understood seeing that some guy had obviously hurt her pretty bad.

"It's alright. Listen, you don't have to worry about me and Hitoshi. He's just a smartass and all I do is eat and sleep; we're pretty harmless."

She laughed, "That's good."

He smiled and stood up walking towards her.

"How about we start over," he held out his hand, "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, nice to meet you."

She stared at the hand cautiously before shaking her head realizing she was doing it again.

She smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Kiyomi Higurashi. Nice to meet you to."

**. . . **

**(A/N: I hope you liked it! Review please!)**


End file.
